


[Podfic] Accidentally In Love

by Ceruleanscarab, shetiger



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Slow Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/shetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still doesn't quite understand how one crazy assumption completely turned his life upside down. But that's okay. He's pretty happy, all the same. A John/Rodney falling-in-love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accidentally In Love

Title: [A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463945)[ccidentally In Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/148879)  
Author: Shetiger  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis  
Rating:  M  
Characters/Pairings:  McKay/Sheppard  
Format:  MP3  
Length:  1 hour 26 minutes 57 seconds  
  
[Download MP3 here.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014072008.zip)


End file.
